Cradle of Love (Bonus Chapter)
by saintsand
Summary: This is a bonus chapter to my story called "Cradle of Love". For Cate Blanchett x Rooney Mara lovers!
*** Bonus chapter**

Note: My lovely readers - here it is - a bonus chapter. It's similar like 6 chapter but here it's just more explanations and desire ;)

Hope that you'll like it.

So please - enjoy! :)

* * *

Cate suddenly felt hot breath of Rooney on her face. She looked straight into her green eyes. Eyes - which at the moment said more than words. Eyes - which were darker of these emotions.

-I Think ... - Rooney whispered hesitantly, breathing heavily. -That in this situation ... It does not befit ... - she paused, adding after a moment. -Cate ... After what you said ... I ... - she paused again, completely blushing.

Cate heart was beating like crazy. She saw clearly that flame in that green eyes. She knew what it meant. She just smiled and said, very low voice trembling with emotion.

-I know that this may be for you too fast, but ... - she paused and added quietly. - _I want you._ I do not know when, how, I simply _want_ _you_. Maybe it is not yet that wanted feeling, because it takes time and a better understanding, but ... I think you know what I mean. - She added, looking at her intently.

Rooney gulped loudly. The heart almost jumped out of her chest at those words. The air in the room, though it was rare - she knew it was an illusion, and the main reason shallower breathing is what had just happened and of course words of elder woman.

She noted, that Cate walked beside her, sliding along her skirt. She was wearing only thin black tights and a lace underwear. She took a straps of her bra by the hands and poured herself wine, stared at porcelain face of the younger actresses.

Rooney just opened her mouth. Her eyes taking in slim figure of another woman. As for one day it was definitely too much. She could not collect her thoughts. And certainly she had nothing to lose. Cate hands, her lips ... The smell and warmth of Cate body. For Rooney they were everything.

 _Hey Patricia_ _, do not be a child,_ _could you refuse on your idol proposal_ _?_ \- She asked herself. _Maybe this busy, the busy woman is hungry for affection and devotion. This proximity that can not be described in words. Maybe_ _she is_ _so lonely, that ... But why you? Why just you, Rooney? And what will happen during the filming - if_ _timing could_ _appears the feeling, which was mentioned_ _by_ _Cate? What about her children and husband?_ She was confused.

She noticed how Cate also poured wine into glass. Do not durable. She leaned quickly the contents of the glass and looked boldly in the blue eyes which stared at her.

-Let come what may. - she whispered.

The blonde looked at her intently. Rooney came up to her in a trance, unable to calm the beating of her heart. She pulled her tightly. They kissed again, electrifying the heat pierced of the two women.

-Oh, Cate! - whispered Rooney, she was still uncertain of it all.

-Now is not time to think. - she heard lower, trembling voice. Cate took freely her face in her hands and looked in the eyes. -You will not trick me. - She added with a smile, kissing her on the forehead. Slowly, her lips moved over a porcelain face, and eager hands expertly unbuttoned white shirt.

Rooney has not struggled with her reasonableness. Emotions take up and counted only the here and now. Here and now, with Cate Blanchett.

Cate smiled to her and sitting on the small table. Rooney could not resist a thin, black tights on a slim, long legs of THAT women. The dark-haired actress moved closer to Cate's body, unable to hide her lustful glances. She bit into her neck, leaving a red mark on soft, peachy skin. _I still can not believe that I touch her body. God_ _, she_ _has such delicate skin._ Rooney was embarrassed. I _never did it with a woman_ , _but at the moment there was no time to think._ She knew, how much she wanted Cate Blanchett, on until the first time when she had seen her on the big screen in the local cinema. At this one incredible moment she just could show her everything. She bit her lips on a blondes neck. Her tongue licked those smooth neck . _Oh w_ _ow, what an amazing pulse ... I_ _wonder if I could turn her on_? - thought the younger actress.

At the moment Cate hugged Rooney's small body with her long legs. _How does she do_ _it_ _?_ \- went through her mind completely unconsciously. She can not remember when she felt a desire like that one. Her blue eyes darken. On one side - her body wanted everything, in the other - this kind of waiting is the most exciting.  
 _When was the last time_ _when_ _she felt_ _like that with_ _her husband?_ Now just nothing mattered, only the younger woman. _I've never have thought that_ _I_ _could go to bed_ _with another woman_ _. In life they are_ _different things and different moments._ _Sometimes_ _we do not expect the situation_ _,_ _it just happens and ... and break our previous lives and thinking_ _in 180 degrees_ _._

She felt like Rooney moves tongue over her neck, slowly sliding her bra. She felt incredible shaking of her own body. Cate not attached to her own body so much attention, but now she felt completely abashment.

-Oh my, you look just beautifully. - Rooney stunned voice, pierced the silence. She felt her small hands moving all over her slim body. She completely surrendered to this moment. She wondered how this evening could turn out.

Rooney took her hand on Cate's boob. _God,_ _After three_ _births - she has a body like that_ _... I am delighted ... Enchanted. I'm not sure what I should do ..._ The pads of her fingers moved gently over Cate's body. Under her fingers Rooney felt a hardening nipple. Cate moaned lightly. Involuntarily Rooney smiled to herself, unexpectedly kissed full, soft lips of elder woman. Insistent tongue - did not wait for invitation. Cate responded almost immediately, pushing her hands into the hair of a younger woman. She could feel how delicate fingers touching her breasts. Her soft, throaty groan, pierced the silence. Rooney somehow slowly found herself in this situation.

-What do you want? - she asked directly in Cate's ear, breaking that intensive kiss. She could clearly hear that Cate's breath quickened. She could notice that her lips were redder than usual.

-You. - said the blonde woman. She is looking on Rooney's body with a poignant eyes. After a while, she took off Rooney's bra, dropping it to the floor behind them.

-I've never looked like that. - Cate whispered, gently touching the milky skin of younger actress. Her small breasts, harden nipples, trembling, smooth body ... This flame in green eyes. She closed her blue eyes, feeling the growing excitement. Involuntarily she bit her lower lip.

Rooney felt same. She ran her hands up the thighs of Cate, feeling that embrance of her to slow down.  
-Rooney ... I beg you. - She heard a low moan. Rooney hands glided on to the inside of the thighs of blonde women. She wanted to feel it - how much she affects on the another woman. That was something new. Anyway, she didn't feel like this before with anyone. The fire ignited her from the inside, giving her a courage. When she felt a slightly wet tights and incredible warmth radiating from the black, lace underwear - she froze. The moan of the woman was everything to her. It was music. She could not take it anymore. She pulled an elderly woman body to her own - kissing passionately. Cate stood on her feet and felt Rooney's hands on her buttocks. She squeezed them lightly, hearing a Cate's sigh.

 _She_ _has_ _Cate_ _only here and now._ _She_ _has_ _Cate_ _all_ _just only for her_ _self. Very strange feeling_ \- thought Rooney.

Efficient Cate's hands unbuttoned waistband of Rooney's trousers, after a while the younger actress stays only in her panties. Cate pulled her away for a moment and looked forward to the Rooney's body. _She was so beautiful, so delicate and ashamed._ She knew that this image she will keep inside her heart for a long time. She felt her heart clench, and breath dies, although she wanted to tell her something more previously.

Suddenly, their bodies stuck to each other. Feeling the weight of their breasts and heat radiating from their hungry bodies. Cate pulled Rooney next to the bed. _The bed_ _was quite large, certainly would fit_ _for_ _the two people_. - Thought the dark-haired actress. They kissed passionately. Their tongues intertwined in-awaited kiss, Rooney moved her hands to the inside of blonde thighs. This heat was indescribable. She gently moved her hands in a place where there was a material of Cate's lace panties.

She felt immediately how much she turn her on. She felt how Cate's slender body tremble under her touch. Without thinking, she slipped Cate's pantyhose. Now with the more attention - she could look up at her lacy underwear - the only clothing that was left on the Cate's body.

Rooney gently ran her fingers over the material and sighed loudly. An elderly woman was extremely wet, hungry for her touch. She shuddered at the thought. She could feel the pulsating heat under the material of her panties. _But not so fast ..._ \- Rooney thought and kinky smiled. She moved her lips on Cate's neck.

-Are you want me, am I right? - she asked into her ear, knowing full well what the answer is.

-Oh ... - she heard a soft, low moan. Rooney did not give up. Like a completely different person entered in her. -And how long could you waiting for pleasure? - she asked, tying slender woman's wrists by a belt of her own trousers.

Cate laughed in response.

-Gosh, it's a nice surprise! Do you like to be kinky? - she said with a husky australian accent, biting her lower lip. _I_ _n some places_ _waiting_ _has_ _some_ _advantages._

The fire in the green eyes flashed again. Cate could not hide the surprise by this whole situation. On the one hand, it was bad, because she has a husband, children, in the other she felt so incredible excitement and curiosity about this young woman.

-It depends, on who asks, miss Blanchett. - she said playfully, biting into Cate's neck again. Red mark flashed transfixed by the quiet moaning of elder women. Rooney could not wait anymore, she slid her lips down, slowly, stopping at Cate breasts and her slim, muscular stomach. Then she gently slid the last bastion - Cate's lacy panties. Suddenly she noticed that Cate has got a tattoo. On the lower abdomen she has the initials of her children and her husband. _Apparently, you were not so good_ _for her_ _..._ _She is a s_ _uch wonderful woman_ \- thought Rooney.

She ignored the bruises on Cate's body. What mattered now... She was here with HER.

Cate closed her eyes, feeling the lack of her own panties. She was completely naked, and bound wrists did not allow for any movement.  
She knew that Rooney will surely draw attention on her tattoo. That embarrassed her a little.  
Suddenly her thoughts rose higher. She felt like a girl's tongue slides along the inside of her thighs. After a moment she felt her delicate fingers.

 _It's getting more interesting_ \- thought elder woman, giving herself completely in the hands of a younger woman. Cate was slightly embarrassed that she is so incredibly wet. Rooney did not stop touching her gently, in a place, where Cate was so wet and extremely hot.

-I want you ... I ... Oh, Rooney! - she heard from afar her low, begging voice. She began to struggle with the bonds. She wanted so badly to feel her fingers.

-Well, tell me what you want. - Rooney added, kissing her passionately on the lips.

-Fuck me. - Cate answered and Rooney could heard a low moan of blonde woman.

-Just only on your order. - she said, biting her shapely breast. Rooney just couldn't wait longer, she slid her finger into her. Rooney closed her eyes, that incredible feeling thrilled her own body. She gently moved her finger. _It was ... it was ... It's so amazing ..._ \- she thought, unable to break away from the another woman body, which smelled beguilingly. She acted completely intoxicated by this situation.

Cate moaned softly. -God, I beg you... Oh, please - harder ... - she heard. Rooney raised over her and sunk in her soft, hot lips. She added a finger, feeling how Cate bites her neck. How incredibly her slender body is trembling in anticipation of the only one thing. Rooney moved her fingers faster and faster. Efficiently. Not giving any respite for Cate.

Rooney touched her body by the other hand. Squeezed her nipples by lips. Suddenly she stopped, laughing softly.

-What are you... - Cate said and looked at her with surprise.

Rooney just smiled, adding softly.

-I'm convinced Cate, that you will not regret this night.

Her whisper was so charming. Just as charming are her lips, tongue and fingers, caressing her firmly to the last of the borders.

In the end, Cate felt that she needs to speak what she's expected with some surprising her - freedom. She wanted to slow down, and suddenly moved fingers or tongue to another place. She gave up to Rooney completely.

Rooney felt increasingly quivering flesh and muscle spasms of women body. She heard louder moans and desires. At one point she took off this belt from Cate wrists. She wanted to feel it completely. Cate clung tightly to her body, her nails digging into Rooney's back. She was trembling. She moaned louder.

-Oh Rooney - please more. - It was for her ears song of joy. She did not give rest to her own fingers. _If you want harder ..._ She tried to add a third finger, Cate was so incredibly wet, that she could not change that decision. Suddenly she heard a scream of pleasure. Rooney didn't want to know how her back look after Cate's nails. Trembling body of elder actress arched, she looked straight into her green eyes. That's that. She was not Carol in a thousands of places, but Cate. For that one moment - Her Cate.

Rooney saw tears running down on Cate's reddish cheeks. She could not hide how much her heart ached. Only she kissed her on the lips.

-Sweetheart. Ciiii. Please, do not cry. - she said softly, hugging her trembling body to her own.

-Rooney, It was so amazing, I ... - blonde whispered through tears. They hugged tightly, persevering into this moment. This moment who disappeared.

When calmed their quivering emotion, Cate put her fingers on Rooney lips.

-Rooney - my angel flung out of space.

One thing was certain, this night couldn't over quickly.

-Rooney, this night will not end soon. I hope you know that. - Cate added in a very aussie accent and laughed softly. She felt inside, that her soul wanted to jump, but this time those green eyes were all over the world. Her world.


End file.
